


Кадгар, Медив и их миллион (пернатых) деток

by LazyRay



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg, kind of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: - Наару, – повторил Велен. – Они есть свет есть жизнь, а мы есть магия есть возможность. И они благословили нас потомством. Что уж тогда говорить о людях, славящихся невиданной плодовитостью? А ты столько лет провёл рядом с Наару.





	Кадгар, Медив и их миллион (пернатых) деток

Всё началось с Килджедена. Точнее, с намечающегося боя с ним.   
Хотя... нет. По правде говоря, всё началось гораздо раньше, когда внезапно объявившийся призрак прошлого, оказавшийся неожиданно материальным и восхитительно живым, заткнул его рот поцелуем, не давая забросать миллионом вопросов, и Кадгар поддался слабости, закрыл глаза и ответил на поцелуй. Знай он тогда, чем это обернётся, не позволил бы отвлекать себя от расспросов, и уж тем более, не позволил бы распластывать себя по постели в пришедших в запустение покоях. Но он не знал. И позволил. Да что там позволил! Он сам, сам, настойчиво и обалдело тянул к себе, цеплялся, целовал, как обезумевший. И совершенно не обратил внимания на всплески и завихрения магии, неистово кружившейся вокруг них. Каражан праздновал их воссоединение вместе с ними, магия струилась и дрожала, билась и пела в его стенах. Возможно, хозяин старой башни тоже был слишком опьянен встречей и победой, чтобы вслушиваться в какофонию радости и торжества. Это была лучшая ночь в его жизни!   
Да только вот сейчас, когда они уничтожили Аватару проклятого титана и готовятся пуститься в погоню за его правой рукой, за могучим Килджеденом, Велен почему-то не желает, чтобы Кадгар шёл с ними.   
Нет, это уже ни в какие ворота! Герои один за другим ныряли в слепящий портал вслед за Иллиданом, а Велен всё стоял и перекрывал ему дорогу. У них нет времени на недомолвки! И теряющий терпение Кадгар просто потребовал уже, чтобы его пропустили вперёд.  
И вот тогда Велен и повинился, что не может допустить в бой человека в его положении. Ах да, он ещё и уточнил, что это за положение такое, что не дает ему допустить до опаснейшего боя, требующего всех доступных сил, опытного боевого мага.   
И лишил Кадгара дара речи.   
Потому что шутить Велен не будет. Только не сейчас, не тогда, когда его заклятый враг удаляется от них со скоростью света.  
\- О, – проговорил Велен, сделав верные выводы из его паникующих междометий. – Тебе никто не рассказал об этой стороне Наару? О некоторых последствиях тесного общения с ними?  
\- Последствия? – слабым шёпотом проговорил Кадгар. – Какие ещё последствия?   
\- Дети, – просто ответил Велен. – Скольких, ты думаешь, эредаров мне удалось увести с Аргуса? Нас сбежала какая-то горстка, но очень скоро нас стало гораздо больше. На Дреноре орки вырезали огромное количество дренеев, но наша численность снова очень быстро подскочила. А ведь обычно у нас очень редко рождались дети: мы – очень долгоживущая раса.  
\- Ближе к теме! – рявкнул Кадгар, но тут же взял себя в руки и извинился. – Прошу.  
\- Наару, – повторил Велен. – Они есть свет есть жизнь, а мы есть магия есть возможность. И они благословили нас потомством. Что уж тогда говорить о людях, славящихся невиданной плодовитостью? А ты столько лет провёл рядом с Наару.  
\- Нет.  
Велен молчал, предоставляя человеку возможность привести мысли в порядок. Но он не мог дать слишком много времени.  
\- Вот поэтому, – очень мягко сказал он, – ты ни в коем случае не будешь вступать в бой, Кадгар. Ты должен думать не только об Азероте, Азерот выстоит без тебя. А вот они... могут рассчитывать только на тебя.  
\- Они? – прошептал Кадгар.  
Велен пожал плечами и кивнул.  
\- Пока что они только очень сильная магическая вероятность. Ты всё-таки не предназначен природой для физического вынашивания детей, тем более в таком количестве.  
\- Сколько? Они, так? Двое? Трое?  
\- Сотни, – уточнил Велен. – Тысячи. Может, сотни тысяч.  
\- Ты... тысячи? – ошеломлённо проговорил Кадгар.   
Всего один чёртов проклятый раз и так попасть?   
Ну ладно, не один. Были ещё несколько визитов в Каражан, когда Кадгар урывал часок-другой для себя и возвращался, как потерянный, даже не зная, чего ищет. Всякий раз, находя Медива, он удивлялся. Он спрашивал, может, обвинял, может, просил прощения, он говорил-говорил-говорил. А Медив слушал, иногда улыбался, иногда хмурился, отвечал уклончиво и туманно, ничего не объяснял и не обещал. И целовал! Ох, как же он целовал Кадгара! Как будто больше ничего не имело значение, кроме этих поцелуев. И может, ещё того, что они делали в постели до, после и во время этих волшебных поцелуев.  
Нашел время отвлечься!   
\- Может, не все эти вероятности воплотятся в жизнь, но... Ты очень сильный маг, Кадгар. Их второй родитель, вероятно, тоже одарён магией.  
\- Их второй родитель, сука, Хранитель Азерота! – взвыл Кадгар. – Он весь этот мир может населить своими отпрысками, если вопрос стоит только в силе!  
\- Поздравляю! – сердечно пожелал Велен.  
Кадгар зарычал. Велен незаметно вздохнул. Он бы тоже был не в духе на месте бедного человека. Но не оставлять же общение с Кадгаром на Иллидана. Эльф мог ляпнуть с дури и общей пакостности характера что-нибудь, что расстроило бы будущего родителя. А его, кипящего силой и энергией тысячами (сотнями тысяч) вероятностных жизней, ни в коем случае нельзя заставлять нервничать лишний раз. От всех Расколотых островов вполне могла бы остаться ещё одна изумительная воронка в океане. Да и к Килджедену тоже подводить не стоит. Бывший друг был очень умным и опытным магом, кто знает, что бы он мог сотворить с такой потенциальной мощью? Нет, этой бой Кадгару предстоит переждать в тылу.   
  
  
Медив, когда Кадгар явился требовать ответа, как выяснилось, ничего не знал. И это взбесило Кадгара больше всего.  
\- Ах, ты не знаешь! Ну, надо же! Он чего-то не знает!  
\- Кадгар.  
\- А я теперь что должен делать?  
В сердцах Кадгар смахнул книги со стола Медива. Впрочем, он тут же с раскаянием поглядел на пол, на миг даже отвлекаясь от своих переживаний.  
\- Кадгар, – ничего хорошего не предвещающим тоном начал Медив, – если ты немедленно не успокоишься и не объяснишься!..  
Не этого ждал Кадгар от разговора. Не стоило ему прибегать сюда в расстроенных чувствах. Надо было, как он понимал сейчас, сперва разобраться в себе, подготовиться, а потом уже выносить на суд Медива свой вывод. Да только он не урок отвечал! Он пришел как равный, и проблема у них была одна на двоих, общая! Или он так думал. Ошибался, видимо. Как будто Медив когда-то смотрел на него, как на равного! Ученик то, ученик сё. Да на что он тут надеялся? Медив-то на глаза показаться соизволил, только когда Башню его любимую на куски стало разносить!   
\- А знаешь что? А не пошёл бы ты!  
\- Что? – Медив, кажется, не поверил своим ушам.  
Ну и в бездну его! Кадгар сам справится!  
Он был уже на Виндикаре, упрямо пробравшись на борт вопреки советам Велена, и уже летел в неизвестность и смертельную опасность, когда понял, что так и не сказал Медиву, зачем приходил. Не объяснил, что с ним происходит. А теперь, кто знает, может уже никогда не объяснит.  
Ну и в бездну, в самом деле. Дел невпроворот.  
  
  
Конечно, как только Велен отвернулся, Кадгар просочился на поверхность, где лучшие представители Азерота рьяно отстаивали Виндикар, не давая демонам пробиться к порталу. Бой требовал сосредоточения, не допускал никаких посторонних мыслей. В бою был только враг, жестокий и понятный, которого следовало уничтожить; были холодные стрелы магии льда, слетавшие с умелых рук одна за другой. Были демоны, с воплями и бранью летящие непрерывной чередой. Была усталость, и чертов рогатый эльф, в какой-то момент пихнувший его могучей рукой и грубо посоветовавший свалить уже отсюда и упасть где-нибудь поспать. Сам Иллидан, похоже, во сне не нуждался.  
Кадгар, к сожалению, не смог найти с себе сил отмахнуться, и побрёл к порталу; а оказавшись на Виндикаре, нашел себе какой-то укромный уголок в крохотной пустой каютке, и уснул на узкой жесткой койке, едва лёг.  
На следующий день Велен поймал его у портала, но, как оказалось, почтенный старейшина вовсе не намеревался тратить зря слов на увещевание или ещё как-то стыдить его. Он искал Кадгара, чтобы сообщить ему, что вчера они наткнулись на сопротивление, каким-то чудом остающееся на Аргусе, а так же встретили оставшиеся силы Армии Света. И в числе этих самых сил Света был некий Туралион, который пришел, по словам очевидцев, в чрезвычайное волнение, когда узнал, что среди прибывших с Азерота был его дорогой друг Кадгар.  
Туралион! Это известие взволновало Кадгара и мгновенно согнало с него хандру. Едва дослушав Велена, он помчался на мостик Виндикара на встречу с чудом уцелевшим драгоценным осколком своего прошлого.  
Туралион изменился почти до неузнаваемости... и в то же время совершенно не изменился. Сияющие золотые очи пугали Кадгара до дрожи, но этот голос всё с той же теплотой и привязанностью... нёс всю ту же ерунду, как всегда. Аллерия, с ума сойти можно, Аллерия тоже была здесь, сумев не разругаться со своим избранником за все эти годы (сотни лет?). Да что такое происходит? За последний год люди, которых Кадгар считал безвозвратно потерянными, возвращались к нему с завидной регулярностью и настойчивостью, не смущаясь ни расстояниями, ни годами, ни – в одном примечательном случае – даже смертью.  
Он не хотел думать про этот особый случай. Пусть сидит себе в своей башне и недоумевает. Говорят, в незнании благо и радость. Возможно, в этом случае Кадгар даже склонен поверить этому сомнительному высказыванию. По крайней мере, ему самому нужно время, чтобы всё осознать и свыкнуться с этой мыслью. А уж когда он успокоится и перестанет вести себя, как идиот, он всегда сможет вернуться в Каражан и поговорить и, может быть, вдвоём они разрешат этот жуткий вопрос с миллионами невоплощённых возможностей. А пока у него на Аргусе слишком много дел.  
Даже если он позволит Велену уговорить себя не рисковать понапрасну и сидеть на более-менее безопасном Виндикаре, как подобает особе... в его положении.  
  
  
Каражан встретил его тишиной и пустотой.  
Кадгар стоял посреди безлюдной библиотеки и растерянно взирал на творящийся вокруг него разгром.  
Он почему-то даже не подумал, что Медива может не оказаться в Каражане, когда он вернётся. Туралион ли, с его непоколебимой верой и чудесной привычкой выживать в самых невозможных ситуациях, приучил его к уверенности, что потерянные и обретённые больше не исчезнут. Или, может, Аллерия, который вообще было плевать, что подумают о ней; до тех пор, пока Туралион глядит на неё с любовью, она будет возвращаться к нему снова и снова всем назло.  
Но Медив никогда никому ничего не обещал, тем более – ему. Даже в ту ночь, когда они, как пьяные, прикипели друг к другу, когда Каражан пел вокруг них и сотрясались основы чуть ли не всего мироздания, чтобы наконец-то встать на место? Медив даже не знал. Не знал, что Кадгар хотел бы вернуться, хотел бы, чтобы его ждали. Не знал также об этих миллионах пока что несбывшихся жизней...  
Нет, но как эти высшие силы или магия или ещё незнамо что представляли себе миллион детей? Куда Кадгару их девать? Отправляться с Туралионом в безбрежные просторы Запредельной Тьмы, чтобы найти незаселённую планету? И выращивать там миллион маленьких Кадгаров. Или Медивов. С ума сойти можно! Но, с другой стороны, сколько возможностей! Кадгару так не хватало порой понимающего соумышленника! Что он мог бы наворотить с миллионом умненьких энергичных магов!  
Прощай, Вселенная!  
Кадгар истерично хихикнул.  
\- Кадгар?  
Ох. Кажется, Вселенная не собиралась допускать его до полёта, нахождения подходящей планеты и последующего разрушения мироздания излишней любознательностью и энергичностью. Кадгар медленно повернулся, всё ещё улыбаясь:  
\- Медив.  
Его учитель взирал на него настороженно. Откуда он вообще взялся? Секунду назад Кадгар был готов поклясться, что он совершенно один в башне. Этот хранитель так и будет прятать свои секреты в рукавах?  
Ещё один смешок отнюдь не успокоил Медива. Правильно, учитывая истерику, которую ему закатили на ровном месте при последнем разговоре. А раз так, то почему бы и не шокировать раз и навсегда? В самом деле, когда ещё у него будет такая возможность?  
\- Как тебе идея стать отцом миллиона детишек?  
\- Я физически не успею, – помедлив, отозвался Медив. – Или ты фигурально?  
\- Не совсем.  
Кадгар зашагал через всю библиотеку. Медив наблюдал за его приближением с некоторым опасением. Ну, в самом деле! Всего-то одну маленькую сцену устроил, ему вообще-то теперь даже положено устраивать всякое такое. Кажется. Возможно, Медив с этим не согласится.  
\- И где же ты найдёшь столько детей? Или сам планируешь настрогать отпрысков?  
Кадгар даже дара речи лишился от возмущения. На миг, но сам факт!  
\- То есть, ты бы не успел, а я – другое дело?  
Медив улыбнулся краешком губ.  
\- Плох тот учитель, чей ученик не превзойдёт его.  
Комплимент? Неожиданно, но потрясающе приятно.  
\- Хоть в чём-то, – договорил Медив.  
А. Значит, как обычно.  
\- У нас с тобой будет ребёнок, – сказал Кадгар прямо.   
\- Ребёнок?  
\- И, возможно, не один.  
\- Не один, – повторил Медив слабым голосом.  
Похоже, поверил, что Кадгар говорит правду. Может, даже знает почему и как это возможно.  
\- Примерно миллион.  
\- Миллион.  
\- Велен так сказал. У него опыт по этой части. Я решил ему верить, – рассудительно сказал Кадгар и наколдовал стул. – Тебе стоит сесть.  
\- Спасибо.  
Медив рухнул на явившийся стул и поглядел на Кадгара снизу вверх круглыми глазами. Да, удивлять его оказалось именно так неописуемо приятно, как Кадгар всегда воображал себе в юные давние годы.  
\- У меня только один вопрос. Как мне их всех...  
Кадгар заколебался. Слово «родить» произносить очень не хотелось.  
\- ... воплотить?  
\- Всех?  
А можно было не всех?  
\- А можно не всех?  
\- Нельзя, – твёрдо сказал Медив и встал со стула.  
Кадгар ему: а) не поверил, б) встревожился, глядя на эти загоревшиеся глазки, в) не поверил ни в коем случае!  
\- Зачем тебе миллион детей?  
\- Мир захватывать, мой друг, зачем же ещё?  
Саргерас точно был заточен, и Иллидан присматривал за ним. Хотя глядя на вот этого подозрительно взбодрившегося будущего папашу, поневоле станешь задумываться, а так ли уж только Саргерас был виной...  
Кадгар строго наказал себе выкинуть этот бред из головы.  
Иначе пришлось бы как-то бороться с очередным чёрным властелином, а Кадгар отнюдь не собирался оставаться отцом-одиночкой.


End file.
